Thomas Flatman
Thomas Flatman (1637 - 8 December 1688) was an English poet and portrait miniature painter. There were several editions of his Poems and Songs (1674). His miniatures are noted for their vitality. Life Flatman was born in Aldersgate Street, the son of a clerk in Chancery. He was educated at Winchester College, went on to study at New College, Oxford. He later received an M.A. from Catherine College, Cambridge, in 1666.Thomas Flatman (1637-1688), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, June 20, 2016. He was called to the bar in 1662 although he seems never to have practiced as a lawyer. He was a staunch Royalist and one of his poems was to celebrate the return of Charles II in 1660 after the collapse of the Cromwellian Commonwealth. Among his earliest verses are lines prefixed to Graphice (1658) by Sir William Sanderson (the Sanderson Baronets), a work containing a description of the art of miniature painting, based on Edward Norgate’s writings. Flatman divided his career between writing poetry (in which his earnest religious temperament is revealed) and painting portraits in miniature. A versatile man, he was made a Fellow of the newly founded Royal Society in 1668. A number of his friends were leading clergymen, and many of his sitters were drawn from the Church and other intellectual circles. Alexander Chalmers attributes the satirical work Don Juan Lamberto, or a Comical History of the late Times '' to Flatman in his entry in the General Biographical Dictionary of 1812-1817. Recognition His poem "The Sad Day" was included in the ''Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900."The Sad Day". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 4, 2012. One of his self-portraits is in the Victoria and Albert Museum. A portrait of Charles II is in the Wallace Collection, London. Publications Poetry *''A Panegyrick to Charles the Second''. London: Henry Marsh, 1660. *''Don Juan Lamberto; or, A comical history of our late times'' (by "Montelion, Knight of the Oracle"). London: H. Marsh, 1665. *''On the Death of George, Duke of Albermarle: a Pindariqu' ode''. London: Henry Brome, 1670. *''Poems and Songs. London: Benjamin Tooke, 1674, 1676, 1682, 1686. Hull, UK: J.R. Tutin, 1906. *''Matrimonii Pensitatio; or, No joynture but the hugg-rural. London: privately published, 1679. *''On the Death of Thomas Earl of Ossory: A Pindarique ode''. London: J.G., for Benjamin Tooke, 1681. *''On the Death of Prince Rupert: a Pindarique ode''. London: Benjamine Tooke, 1683. *''On the Death of our Lord King Charles II: a Pindarique ode''. London: Benjamin Tooke, 1685. *''A Song for St. Caecelia's Day''. London: John Carr, 1686. *''On the Death of the Duke of Ormond: A Pindarique ode''. London: Benjamin Tooke, 1688. *Frederic Anthony Child, The Life and Uncollected Poems (thesis). University of Pennsylvania, 1921. Short fiction *''Heraclitus Ridens; or, A discourse between jest and earnest''. London: Benjamin Tooke, 1713. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Thomas Flatman, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 20, 2016. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"The Sad Day". *To My Worthy Friend, Mr. Isaac Walton" * Thomas Flatman at PoemHunter (3 poems) *Thomas Flatman at Poetry Nook (36 poems) ;Art * Portrait of Sir John King in the Royal Collection * Self-portrait in the National Portrait Gallery ;About * Thomas Flatman at English Poetry 1579-1830 *Flatman, Thomas in the Dictionary of National Biography * Category:1635 births Category:1688 deaths Category:English poets Category:English painters Category:Portrait artists Category:Portrait miniaturists Category:Fellows of the Royal Society Category:Alumni of New College, Oxford Category:1637 births Category:17th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets